


On Repeat

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak and Sunstreaker muse on how long their brothers will be fighting <i>this</i> time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via twitter: Sunstreaker and Bluestreak making comments about how long Prowl and Sideswipe will be at it this time (from Art)

When Bluestreak first caught sight of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he knew. But still he played ignorant, throwing a cheery smile on his face as he approached their table. Though he had to admit, even if he couldn't tell just by looking, the way Sideswipe quickly found a reason to excuse himself would have given it away.

  


He shared a look with Sunstreaker as he sat down in place of Sideswipe, taking a sip from his cube. "Again?"

  


The golden twin snorted. "Last night," he muttered, nursing his own energon. Evidently his rest had been disturbed, and he was  _not_  pleased.

  


"No wonder Prowl locked himself in his office." Bluestreak sighed. "What on Cybertron do they find to fight about, anyway? It's like the same little things you and Sideswipe would argue about. Silly stuff – I mean, you expect it with siblings, but..."

  


"It's Prowl. And Sideswipe. I'm sure they find  _plenty_  to fight about," Sunstreaker retorted.

  


"Well – yeah, I guess. Maybe they get hung up on stuff that was said in anger? I mean, you two do that a lot, too..." Bluestreak frowned over at his scowling companion; what he said was true, he'd seen the twins repeat the cycle for vorns. "What? Did I say something?"

  


" _We_  don't get 'hung up' – Sideswipe acts like his normal idiot self and then gets offended when I tell him so."

  


Bluestreak covered his laughter with another gulp from his energon cube. "Right," he said, shaking his head. He sighed again. "I just hope they aren't at it for long this time. Remember when they had that fight and barely looked at each other for a megacycle? That was awful..." The Datsun's doors sank on his back at the memory. "Did he tell you what happened?"

  


Sunstreaker snorted again. "He did, but I doubt you  _really_  want to know. Unless you can get it from Prowl."

  


"I have a better chance of wrestling Motormaster," Bluestreak murmured, pouting. "How long do you think they'll be at it this time? I hope it's not a long time, Prowl is so grumpy when they're fighting. Which makes him and Smokescreen get into it more, sometimes, and where does that leave me?"

  


The golden bot shook his head again. "I think they're a little too addicted to each other to stay away too long."

  


"Would you like to bet on that?"

  


The pair looked up at the new voice, seeing Smokescreen. An  _amused_  Smokescreen. That bore ill for some poor bot somewhere down the line. Sunstreaker turned away again, watching as Bluestreak idly pushed his empty cube around the table. "Not if  _you're_  running the pool."

  


"Aw, come on now," the older Datsun said with a grin. "Don't you trust me?"

  


"About as far as Bluestreak can throw you," was the dry retort. Bluestreak giggled as Smokescreen's doorwings flicked irritably.

  


"I don't know what he sees in you," Smokescreen muttered, crossing his arms beneath his bumper.

  


"You wouldn't," the Lamborghini scoffed. "How'd you hear so quickly, anyway? I doubt Prowl or Sideswipe talked to you about it."

  


The older Datsun narrowed his optics. "Jazz," he said eventually.

  


"How did  _Jazz_  know?" Sunstreaker grumbled. Fragging Jazz, sneaky little slag...

  


Smokescreen laughed heartily. "Are you kidding? Jazz can take one look at Prowl and know something's wrong. Drives him  _crazy_."

  


"Yeah, I'll bet," Sunstreaker muttered. For Prowl, who was typically an enigma to the Autobots serving beneath him, to be an open book to his best friend... He reached out a hand to still Bluestreak's; he would go nutty himself if the grey bot kept batting their empty cubes around that way.

  


Bluestreak laughed, though he shot a sheepish look over at Sunstreaker. "Well, if we had any energon left, I'd raise a toast to this wartime skirmish ending with no casualties," he said. Smokescreen laughed as they murmured a Cybertronian amen.


End file.
